Image sensing and acquisition technologies are often optimized for line-of-sight operations. Image sensing devices normally cannot discern objects that are beyond the line-of-sight or hidden from view. For example, a warfighter may not use an image sensing device to discern information of an armed assailants hidden behind a wall that obstructs the line-of-sight view.
Technologies for sensing hidden objects normally rely on a scattering surface, such as a wall to scatter light that can illuminate the hidden objects, and exploit light that returns from the hidden objects to recover information (such as geometric shape or image) of the hidden objects. Those technologies normally require some movements of the scattering surface to gain enough information diversity, which may not be practical in some situations.